


Меланхоличный твист

by winni_w



Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992), TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как мы знаем по разговорам в фильмах, оба братья Вега успели отсидеть в тюрьме, и, может, они попали туда в одно время.<br/>По данным USApress 17% чернокожих США хоть раз, но побывали в тюрьме, в то время как среди белых эта цифра — 7,2%, а латиносов — 1,7%. <br/>Написано на ФБ-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меланхоличный твист

Вик легко втыкает носок ботинка под коленку громиле ниггеру, тот оборачивается, видит не очень-то высокого белого. Секунду не верит происходящему — а улыбка на лице Вика так полна нехорошего безумия, что понимающие люди мгновенно всасываются внутрь своих камер, чувствуя, как поджимаются от страха яйца. Они смотрят из-за решеток: негр с ревом бросается на белого, а тот единым слитным движением просачивается мимо — и на белой майке, на плоском прессе верзилы расползается красное пятно. 

Все происходит так быстро, что ниггер только-только опускает взгляд в недоумении, а Вик уже наотмашь полосует острым скальпелем ему спину, и там расцветает неопрятный зигзаг с рваными волокнами мышц, кровь брызжет во все стороны, и громила только теперь орет как зарезанный — ну да, буквально зарезанный. Охранники наконец очухиваются, кидаются на Вика, а тот танцует меланхоличный твист, и спокойствие его движений кажется таким неуместным в водовороте быстро кружащихся тел, от которых разлетаются алые брызги и куски мяса. 

Винсент стоит на пороге общего холла, в руках он держит стопку свежего белья — только что из прачечной. Он с недоумением говорит:  
— Вышел, называется, на минуту...  
И мягко ускользает в сторону, чтобы пропустить охранника с пистолетом, а вокруг Вика уже тишина и пустота, и только мертвые лежат кучами тряпья. Все попрятались по камерам. Через секунду брат Винсента валится на пол с ярким дротиком в шее, и становится ясно, что пистолет — со снотворным. Скальпель звякает, упав на кафель. Охранник подбирает его, хватает Вика за ногу, тащит прочь из холла, и за ними тянется широкий кровавый след, как будто это Вегу-старшего порезали. Все происходит буквально в несколько секунд, и местные просто не успевают сообразить, что охранников-то стало на шесть или восемь человек меньше, следовательно, можно собраться в толпу и выбить тюремные ворота ко всем чертям, пока еще все в ахуе.

Винсент просто поворачивается и тихонько идет по коридорам, рассчитывая успеть выйти на волю, пока творится суматоха. Он — хитрожопый сукин сын. Что касается брата, то за него он нисколько не беспокоится; кроме того, всегда пригодится свой агент влияния в тюрьме.


End file.
